Fun and Games
by erindarroch
Summary: "It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!" Co-authored with Justine Graham (justinegraham).
1. Ch1 -

**Fun and Games**

 **By Erin Darroch and Justine Graham**

 **Chapter 1 - Prologue**

"Take a look at that, Princess," Han muttered around a mouthful of toast, gesturing with his cup at the little holovid screen embedded in the wall above the kitchen counter. "The fair starts this weekend."

Leia cast a glance in the direction of the local newscast currently playing on the screen, but she kept walking, checking the chrono on her wrist as she moved past Han's position and made a beeline for the kaffe station. She was all-business now that she was dressed for work, and she was not so easily distracted. "What fair?"

"The Interplanetary Cultural Expo in downtown Hanna City," Han replied, taking a sip of his kaffe. "Not as big or fancy as the Galactic Fair on Coruscant, sure, but it's a pretty big deal here. We should check it out."

Leia was waiting for the kaffe machine to dispense her favourite beverage and she didn't immediately respond. When it was done, she turned back to face in Han's direction and leaned back against the counter, then lifted the cup of steaming kaffe to her lips with a motion that was almost ceremonial. Her eyes drifted closed as she breathed in the fragrant vapours, then she took a little sip and smiled to herself. "You want to go to a _fun fair_?" she queried at length, opening her eyes to give Han a skeptical look. "Who are you and what have you done with Han Solo?"

Han looked injured. "Hey, I know how to have fun, Sweetheart. When's the last time _you_ went to a fair?" He winced a little, realizing as the words left his mouth that his flippant remark would likely turn Leia's thoughts to Alderaan, and her youth.

But he was wrong; Leia didn't flinch or look sad. In fact, she adopted a somewhat defiant expression as she met Han's eyes. There was a long pause as she weighed up her answer against his probable reaction, and then sighed. "Never," she said succinctly. She took another sip of kaffe and then lifted her chin, holding his gaze.

Han's eyebrows rose and he took another bite of his toast, watching her as he chewed. He didn't have to say anything; she knew what was coming. And anyway, he thought with smug satisfaction, _she_ was the one who'd suggested they take turns deciding on activities and destinations for their sporadic "date nights". It was Han's turn to choose, and that fun fair sounded like just the ticket. He swallowed his toast and took a sip of kaffe, waiting for Leia to elaborate.

Leia sighed and offered a little shrug. "We _had_ fairs on Alderaan, all the time," she explained. "I just...never had the opportunity, nor the inclination, to go."

"Well, Sweetheart, there's a first time for everything," Han declared, draining the last of his kaffe and setting the cup on the granite countertop. "So it's settled; that's my choice. Date night this time around is the Hanna City Expo. Rides, games, greasy food; it'll be a blast."

-:¦:-:¦:-:¦:-


	2. Ch2 - It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!

**Chapter 2: It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!**

"Han," Leia tugged on his arm. "Look at this."

Han followed the direction of her gaze and then shook his head, giving her a wry smile. "That's a rigged game, Sweetheart. Stand here and watch 'em for a while; you'll see they change the setup for each species. It's a racket."

"No, I mean look at the _prizes_." Clutching the neck of her plush TaunTaun in one hand—a trophy Han had won and gallantly presented to her at the last booth they'd visited—she gestured with the other hand at the items dangling around the frame of the stall, then looked back at Han just in time to see horrified realization dawning in his eyes.

" _What the hell_ …." Han murmured, moving past her towards the small booth. "What the—Hey, pal," he called to the stall's operator, a burly humanoid woman with piercing yellow eyes and a nest of orange curls framing her broad face. "Who're these supposed to be?"

The woman gave him a look of incredulity as she heaved her thickset frame off her stool and moved along the front of the stall in their direction. "You been livin' on some backwater planet for the last few years?" she challenged. "Who do ya think?" She lifted one of the prizes and waggling it at him. It was a soft doll, a little more than a handspan tall, rather simply made of printed fabric that had been stitched into the shape of a Wookiee and filled with plush stuffing. The print on the fabric was crudely drawn and the face appeared a bit cartoonish, but it was still easily recognizable as a depiction of a Kashyyyk native, complete with a stitched-in bandolier draped diagonally across its chest. "This one's the mighty Chewbacca, of course. And this here is the Princess," she tapped one of the dangling toys and set it swinging. Judging by the style of white dress and the elaborate hairstyle depicted on the fabric of the swaying doll, Leia realized it must have been modeled on the holo images of herself that had been broadcast around the galaxy just after the destruction of the first Death Star, when she'd presided over the awards ceremony that had followed their victory.

"These," the woman clarified, gesturing around at the dangling prize dolls, "are the heroes of the Battle of Yavin."

Leia covered her face with one hand and peeked at Han through her fingers, feeling simultaneously giddy with amusement and utterly mortified. Han cast her a look that showed his own emotions were similarly at war. His mobile face seemed to struggle between expressions, finally settling on a sort of horrified amazement.

"This here's the Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker," the woman continued, setting the Chewie doll to one side and then lifting a blond-haired doll whose printed attire featured brown trousers and a buttery yellow flight jacket. "He's the one that blew up the Death Star," she informed them, in a tone that said these were well-known facts that every simpleton and schoolchild must already know. "The first one, I mean," she amended, staring down at the doll for a lingering moment.

"He ain't a Master yet," Han muttered, though the woman didn't appear to hear him.

She cradled the Luke doll in one palm, and fondly poked its soft belly with her forefinger. "He's a cutie, that one. And he practically saved the whole galaxy with that one shot, don'tcha know."

"He had a little help, _don'tcha know,_ " Han retorted, looking mildly indignant.

"Yeah, yeah, this guy," the stall runner poked another of the dangling prizes with her finger and set it swinging alongside the swaying Leia doll. The toy depicted a brown-haired human male garbed in a white shirt and black vest, with blue trousers featuring an approximation of the Corellian bloodstripe along each of the printed seams. "He's called _Han Solo_."

Leia glanced at Han's face and had to hold her breath and press her lips together so she wouldn't burst out laughing. He wore that mulish expression, the belligerent one he got when he was gearing up to argue with someone.

"Yeah?" Han prompted. "So what did _he_ do?"

The woman shrugged. "Ain't ever been too clear on that one," she admitted. "But the Princess gave him a medal so I guess he did somethin' important. And now I hear they're gettin' married."

Leia's eyes flew wide and she choked as Han's head swivelled in her direction. She tried to draw a breath but found herself spluttering with laughter that could no longer be contained.

"Is that so?" Han queried in a tone of bemusement, cocking a quizzical eyebrow at the princess.

Leia gave him a helpless shrug, shaking her head and trying—unsuccessfully—to stifle her laughter.

"Yeah, that's what they say," the woman responded, a dreamy expression crossing her blunt features. She seemed completely oblivious to the byplay between Han and Leia, and it was clear she hadn't recognized them. Leia supposed that the holo images upon which the dolls' designs had been based had been taken more than four years ago, and they'd all changed a bit since then. Furthermore, she and Han were dressed in casual clothes completely unlike the garb depicted on the dolls, and Leia's hair was gathered in a messy knot at the nape of her neck instead of arranged in an elegant braided crown atop her head. Evidently, those differences were enough to obscure any physical similarities between themselves and the 'Heroes of the Rebellion'.

"I'm hopin' they'll show the wedding on the Holonet," the woman was saying, still smiling a little pensively. "It's about time we had somethin' nice to think about and look forward to, after all the troubles."

Han's expression softened. "Yeah," he agreed, angling his head back in Leia's direction and giving her a speculative look. "It's about time."

Still smiling, Leia returned his direct gaze, but she felt her heart skip and flutter as they stared at one another. The way he was focused on her now, she knew exactly what he was thinking. They hadn't actually discussed a formal marriage yet—not in so many words—but it certainly felt to Leia like an inevitable conclusion, one they were moving steadily towards. His changeable eyes seemed to darken with intent as he looked at her, making her feel as if the two of them were standing on the cusp of something monumental.

"Smart guy, hooking up with such a brave, beautiful princess, don'tcha think?" Han addressed his comments to the stall keeper, but his eyes remained fixed on Leia's face.

"Smart? Maybe... But lucky, too," the woman opined.

"Yeah, you're not wrong about that one, pal," he murmured, his voice so low it was likely only Leia could hear him.

Reaching for Leia, he drew her close and lowered his head to hers. Heedless of the woman's presence, not even caring if the whole of Hanna City were watching them, Leia stretched up to meet his offered kiss. His lips were warm and soft against hers, and his free hand came up to cradle her face with a touch so tender it made her racing heart pound even faster. When their lips parted, Han slipped his hand down the length of her arm and entwined his fingers with hers. She smiled up at him in unabashed adoration as she squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

The sound of a throat being pointedly cleared drew their attention back to the stall keeper. While they'd been distracted, the woman had pulled one of the Han dolls down and set it side-by-side with one of the Leia dolls atop the counter that separated the players from the interior of the stand. "Tell ya what, Loverboy, you win, and you can have the pair. Two for the price of one. They oughta go together anyway, I reckon."

"You're _on_ , lady," Han released Leia and turned to face the woman more fully. Stuffing a hand into his front pocket, he then withdrew a handful of credit chips in small denominations and slapped them down on the counter. "In fact, tell me what I've gotta do to win 'em all."

-:¦:-:¦:-:¦:-


End file.
